One Crazy Night
by Haruhi Suoh 199
Summary: What would happen if you mix the Host Club, Strip Poker, Booze, and One crazy night? All of the Host club members are married and are over the age of 21. Pairings are Tamaharu, Hanko, Kyoge, Hikaru and OC, Kaoru and OC, Mori and OC
1. Chapter 1

**One crazy night**

Summary: What would happen if you mix the Host Club, Strip Poker, Booze, and One crazy night. All of the Host club members are married and are over the age of 21. Pairings are Tamaharu, Hanko, Kyoge, Hikaru and OC, Kaoru and OC, Mori and OC

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host club

Ages

Haruhi, Renge, Hikaru, Kaoru and 2 of the OC's are all 21 to start off with.

Tamaki and Kyoya and 1 OC are 22

And Hani and Mori are 23

The 3 OC's Names are:

Samantha but goes by Sammy or Sam she is married to Mori and was Tamaki's childhood friend from France.

Then we have a set of twins and their names are Hinaka and Hikaru but go's by Hiki.

Hinaka is married to Hikaru

And Hiki is married to Kaoru.

Both Hinaka and Hiki are Haruhi's cousins.

They never knew how the game would lead into getting out of hand, with two sleeping toddlers upstairs in their own beds. Who would have thought that a simple game of Strip Poker would lead to having more children? Oh, how wrong they were!

We start off on a bitterly cold winter evening, of new years eve, in the 2nd Suoh Manor. Even though Tamaki and Haruhi are welcome in the main manor they chose to move into the second manor, so they could have more privacy to do what they want and to raise their kids how they wanted to raise them. All of the Host club members are still close to one another and get together often. Tamaki and Haruhi had gotten Married shortly after Haruhi Graduated from Highschool and got pregnant shortly after that with fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. At the wedding, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Takashi met their now wives.

As the Families of the Host Club start arriving at the Suoh Manor, they got to see the kids before the kids had to be put down for bed. The time is around 5 PM. When all the families got there to the house, they all eat dinner and talked about life. They also played with the kids. When 7:00 rolled around it was time to put the kids to bed. So, Haruhi and Tamaki went and gave the kids each their own bath. Haruhi gave their daughter a bath and Tamaki gave their son a bath, then they both read to both of the kids at once, when they were done with the reading they hugged and kissed them good night and put them into their own beds, tucking them in and giving them one last kiss, before leaving them to sleep.

Now that the kids are in bed the fun can start. Tamaki carries Haruhi back down to where the rest of the host club and their wives are. Then has the maids get the Armand de Brignac Midas and the Suntory Hibiki 17-Year-Old with the playing cards to start the game.


	2. Chapter 2

**One crazy night! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club

_Chapter 2_:

Now that the kids are in bed. The fun can begin now. With the alcohol out and the cards shuffled. They start the game. The first ones to lose are Haruhi and Reiko, both take a shot of the alcohol instead of losing piece of their clothing. The next to lose is Renge and Tamiki, Green gay took a shot of alcohol well Tamiki took off his shirt. The next ones to lose is Hikaru and Kaoru, both lost their shirts as well. The next ones to lose is Sammy and Hiki, they both take a shot of alcohol as well.

The next to lose is Kyoya, Hinaka Mori and Hani, they all take off their shirts. First round down, so let's get the second round begin. Tamaki than says,

"Ok, new rule! When you lose this time, you must take shot and take off one piece of clothing! Ok?"

The rest say, "Ok."

Frist to lose this time is? Hikaru and Kaoru. They take a shot and lose their house slippers. Hikaru starts to become louder. Lucky for him the kids will sleep through anything. The next to lose is Hiki and Hinaka, both take a shot then they take of their house slippers. Hiki falls asleep on Kaoru, her husband. So Hiki is out. Hinaka Starts kissing Hikaru, too.

The next ones to lose is Hani and Mori, they also take a shot and take off their house slippers, Hani falls asleep with his head on the table. Mori sways a little. The next to lose is Kyoya and Tamaki, they also take a shot and take of their house slippers/shoes (Tamaki). The next to lose is Haruhi and Reiko. Both take a shot a than they took off their house slippers. Reiko pass out on Hani.

The next ones to lose is Renge and Sammy they both also take a shot and take off their house slippers. Mori picks up both Hani and Reiko and takes them to the guest room, that Hani and Reiko will be staying in. Mori took both separately to the room. Mori comes back and sits down.

The next round! The first to lose is Mori and Sammy, they both take off each other's socks and then took another shot of alcohol. They then gave each other a kiss. The nest ones to lose is Haruhi and Tamaki, they both took a shot and took off their socks. Haruhi started to snuggle Tamaki. The first sign that she is getting drunk.

The next ones to lose are Hikaru and Kaoru they take off their socks and take a shot. Both start getting louder and clinging onto each other. The next to lose is Hinaka, took off her socks and took a shot. The next several rounds went like this, Mori and Sammy went out around round 8, Hinaka went out at 10. In round 15 Renge is so drunk she is incoherent, which makes her out of the game.

At round 20 Hikaru and Kaoru pass out. At round 25 and the last round, Haruhi and Tamaki are so drunk that Tamaki Picks up Haruhi and Carries her to their Bedroom. Were they have adult fun for the rest of the night! Kyoya picks up Renge and carries her to their Guest bedroom that they are staying in.

Author's Note: Hey Guys, please forgive me for how long it takes to up date my stories. I am busy with school and life. I do have mid terms coming up. Please Favor and Review this story. Thank you so much.

Yolei!


End file.
